The hearts that never die
by Yui Tosuke
Summary: When the 16 year old Soyokaze Shizukana returned from the States she never expected to see Kuroko Tetsuya, her middle school friend at the school that she went to. Starting as new manager for Seirin she makes new friends and maybe fall in love with certain green haired basketball player. Just a daily life of struggling teenager. My first story, sorry for bad english.
1. Chapter 1 - Back home

I was running, not caring about the rain that was falling from grey skies. After my parents called me, I had to get home as soon as possible. Returning back to Japan was the thing I was dreaming about for almost two years. Not gonna lie, I was happy there in States but Japan was my home and I had to see all the friends I left there. I turned another corner happy to see my house at the end of the street. As I opened the front door, I was greeted by my parents. I run up the stairs to my room. While packing my things, I finally realized.

 _'I'm going home'_

* * *

First day in schol was nothing special. People trying to be friends with me or totally ignoring me, same boring lessons. There was only one thing that I was excited about. Clubs. Finding out there was a basketball club at my schol, there was nothing else to talk about.

Right after schol I slowly walked to the gym. A group of tall boys stood and talked about something. As I saw a girl with short brown hair, I guessed - from the way she was talking with the boys - that she was a coach or maybe a manager. When they finished talking and the boys started playing, I slowly walked over to the girl.

„Hello." I said quietly.

„Oh, Hi. Do you need something?" she asked still lookig at the boys.

„I would like to apply for the position of a coach or a manager."

She slowly turned her head to me and eyed me.

„Your name?"

„Soyokaze Shizukana."

„I'm the coach. We don't have a manager, but help would be nice. You can come tomorrow right after school." she said with a small smile. I felt like I saw her somewhere before. „Oh, I'm Aida Riko." she added.

„Thank you." I bowed slightly with a smile.

„I actualy heard about you. You came from the States, right?" right after she said that my face paled a little bit.

„Oh, yes. I had a knee surgery there. We were supposed to be there until next year, but my mother got a better job here."

„If I could ask, why did you have a knee surgery, Soyokaze-san?"

„Baskatball injury." I said simply.

We talked for a little longer while the boys played.

„Coach, who's that?" a black haired boy with glasses asked.

„Our new manager Soyokaze-san."

„What?" the boy shouted and everybody in the gym turned to us „manager?!"

„Yes," I said softly „my name is Soyokaze Shizukana."

„Hyuuga Junpei."

I looked at the faces that stood in front of me. I looked into the blue eyes that I saw countless times. Kuroko Tetsuya.

„Tetsu?" I slightly turned my head to right.

„Long time no see, Shizuka." he said monotonously.

* * *

 _ **Finally! I was thinking about writing fanfic for suuuuuch a loooong time. I'm glad that I finally did it. I'm reeeeally sorry if my grammar sucks. I'll try to upload at least once a week. Thank you for reading this!**_

 _ **~Yui**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy again

I was thinking about this situation for such a long time. And now he was there. Right in front of me. I literally threw myself at him as a small laugh escaped my lips. I didn't care that the whole basketball team was looking.

„Looks like you two know each other." said Aida.

„Yeah, our parents know each other and we got really close in middle school. I went to school next to Teiko." I said with a smile.

„Until Shizuka went to States." noted Kuroko and I sadly nodded.

* * *

And like that, everybody introduced themselves to me. Since I have pretty good memory names were no problem to me. I was thinking a lot on my way home. Seirin was nice. Classmates were okay and the basketball team was cool. And the most important I was happy. The days when I cried because I wanted to go back here were gone. And suddenly, I was in front of my house. I slowly opened the door.

„I'm home."

„Onee-chan!" a loud scream echoed in the house.

„ Not so loud Kyou!" my mother shouted from kitchen.

Just then a small girls figure threw her arms around my neck. I was really close with my little sister Kyouko.

„Where were you! It's sooo late!" Kyouko exclaimed.

„Kyou! Get off me!" I shouted as I tried to get my shoes off.

She sighed loudly and got off me. She stood there and watched my every movemet while she bounced on her feet. As soon as I took my shoes off she started again.

„Where were yoou?!"

„At school." I said as I rolled my eyes.

„But why were you there so late. It's almost dinner." she followed me into my room.

„I got into a club."

„Really?" her eyes sparkled, „which one?"

„Basketball club. I'm the manager now."

„Oh. I thought you don't want to even think about basketball anymore."

„I changed my mind. I don't want to play, but I still want to enjoy it." I smiled lightly. „Now get out. I have things to do."

„Okay." another loud sigh was heard from Kyouko's mouth.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, I took off my uniform. I put on a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts. I threw myself at my bed. Ugh, I have homework to do. I'm already lying. I don't have the power to stand up again.

„Dinner!" my mother yelled from the kitchen.

Looks like I have to stand up after all. I run down the stairs. Hunger can't wait.

* * *

„How was your day Zuka?" asked my father at the dinner.

„Great." I said simply with a giant smile on my face.

* * *

 **So, another chapter is finally here! Hope you like it. I was thinking about writing some things about Shizuka, so here it is.**

 **Name: Soyokaze Shizukana**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: 17.3. (Pisces)**

 **Height: 159 cm – 5 foot 2**

 **Weight: 50 kg – 110 lbs**

 **Hair colour: black**

 **Hair lenght: mid-thigh lenght**

 **Eye colour: dark blue**

 **Siblings: Kyouko (girl, 8 years), Katsuro (boy, 21 years)**

 **Hobbies: playing piano, painting, singing, baking, reaing books**

 **I think that's it. Thanks for reding!**

 **And thanks to** **Niomi Nicole287, I was so happy when I saw the review.**

 **~Yui**


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashbacks

***WARNING* some violence in this chapter**

* * *

That day Nakadomari junior high played match against Akane junior high. Soyokaze Shizukana, from the metioned school – Akane junior high played in the match. Even though it was the first year of her junior high days, she was the captain of her team and she was determined to lead them to a glorious victory. At the end, her team won 95-87. However, Soyokaze had to go home alone right after the match without her cheering teammates.

„Oi, isn't that Soyokaze Shizukana? The genius player?" a female voice sang from the shadows.

Nishioka Hokori. Nakadomari junior high, class 2-A.

„Nishioka. You're in my way." Soyokaze muttered.

„Aren't you a little bit disrespectful? Show some respect for a senpai."

„Yeah, Soyokaze. Stop being impolite." another voice spoke up.

Overall five girls came out of the shadows. All of them from Nakadomari. ´For god's sake why today?´

„Did you think you would get away?"

„Come on, Shizukana-chan," Nishioka laughed bitterly „You didn't deserve to win and you know it."

„Shut up." Soyokaze mumbled.

Nishioka always got what she wanted and this was no exception.

„What did you say?"

Suddenly, two girls caught both of her arms holdig them behind her back. Soyokaze tried to shake them off, failing miserably.

„We will let you go only if you promise me something."

„What?"

„Quit basketball."

Soyokazes eyes widened at her words. No. No. No No. No. No.

„No." Soyokaze said quietly.

„You know we're not letting go unless you do what Hokori wants." one of the girls said.

Just then, Nishioka's hand colided with Soyokaze's face making a loud slap.

„Quit." she said with a devil grin on her face.

„No."

„I told you something. Say that you quit." her expression changed to furious „Now!"

„Make me."

She kicked Soyokaze right in the left knee which cracked and she fell on the ground.

„What do you think you are doing?! You will pay for this, bitch!" Soyokaze shouted

„Oh, I think I heard some bad word escape your filthy mouth." she grunted and kicked the girl sitting on the ground in the face.

„So? Will you talk?" only one girl held her arms, now on the ground. The other three moved closer too. Two of them holding my legs and the other one kneeled next to my head.

„You know, something bad might happen to you." Nishioka put her foot onto Soyokaze's knee which she kicked her in previously.

Even though this was happening, the now lying girl refused.

„Beg." she obeyed.

Right after Soyokaze shook my head she stomped onto the said knee. She shrieked loudly at the intense pain. The girl who sat near her head covered her mouth.

„Beg!" Nishioka shouted stomping onto her knee again.

„Say that you quit!" she stomped again, not waiting for a proper response.

The violent girl loved seeing other people in pain. And hated when people ignored her. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Blood. Cries. Scream. All because of one stupid reason.

* * *

I opened my eyes taking a deep breath after I sat up. This nightmare, or a flashback, has been chasing me since I started as a manger. The view of the dominating brat still carved in my mind. Ew. I looked at the alarm near my bed. 6:36. Four minutes before I was supposed to wake up. I sighed again and stood up, turning the alarm off. I prepared my uniform, and got ready for my morning shower. Today is gonna be rough.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating last week. I was too busy with school. My grades still aren't much. Thank you very much for the new reviews. They are what keeps me going. I also just started watchig Haikyuu! even though I'm almost done with first season. I love it! I was also thinking about writing fanfic about it. Who knows. Whatever. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Yui**


	4. Chapter 4 - His eyes

It was three weeks after the day that I became a basketball club manger. I got closer with Riko and I got a friends from my class – Hamasaki Kisara, and two other girls from another classes - Kimura Asuka and Minami Chiharu. I was really happy there and I was glad that my parents noticed. I felt like I belonged somewhere. The nightmare was now a rare thing. The last time it happened was four days ago.

„Soyokaze-san!" I heard Hamasaki shouted from the other seat.

„Oh, what is it?"

„You're not listening to me at all!" she puffed her cheeks in annoyance. How cute.

„Sorry, what were you talking about?" I asked with a friendly smile.

„I was asking If you're gonna have lunch with us."

„Us?" I raised my eyebrow.

„Me, Chi-chan and Kimura-san and her classmate."

„Sure."

Hamasaki smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

„How's basketball club doing?"

„Good. We're gonna have a practice match this week with Kaijo."

„Kaijo? Oh, isn't that the school where the model Kise Ryouta goes to?" her eyes shined with excitement „You're so lucky.„ she pouted.

„Yes. Tetsu told me about it."

„Tetsu?" she looked at me confused but right befor I opened my mouth she started speaking again „Oh! Kuroko Tetsuya, that invisible guy right?"

I just nodded. What a lively girl.

„Oh, Soyokaze," she looked into the ground shyly „I was wondering," spit it out already „can I call you by your first name?"

Oh, it's about that. I thought she was gonna ask this soon.

„Sure, Kisara." after I called her by her first name too she looked extremely happy.

„Don't forget about the lunch Shizuka!" she smiled as the bell rang.

* * *

„Soyokaze-san! You came!"

„Hello." I said quietly.

„Oh, you have to be Soyokaze-san. My name is..." the girl Kimura took with her started, but was interrupted by me.

„I know. Fumihiko Hana." I said with a calm expression on my face.

„There you go again. Do you actually know the whole school!?" Minami asked.

„Let's eat. I'm hungry." Kisara frowned.

„You're always hungry Kisa-chan." Minami said making the girls laugh.

* * *

I walked home alone. It was pretty dark already but I wasn't afraid like I was before, after the incident. I was lost in my own thouhts, thinking about pointless stuff. I usually space out like this all the time wherever I am. Suddenly my face collided with someone's chest. The collision threw me backward and my bag fell out of my hands.

„Look where you're going, nanodayo."

I looked up to see the person. It was a really tall guy. Behind his black glasses were bright green orbs that matched his hair. The intensity of his eyes could make me insane. Yeah, and like that, I spaced out again blankly looking into his pupils. I remained my consciousnes after he coughed. I think I saw a blush on his face but that was probably just because of me spacing out. I stepped back, realizing that I was too close.

„I'm really sorry!" I bowed deeply.

„It's okay." he mumbled and started walking away.

´Well,that was weird.´ I picked up my bag from the ground. ´But his eyes were so intense and beautiful. ´ I sighed loudly. Why am I so weird?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading again guys!**

 **~Yui**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sick

In the end, Kajio lost the practice match against Seirin 100-98. Actually, I couldn't go because I got a fever. Perfect. I was trying to convince my mom to let me go, but after almost colapsing right in front of her...of course she didn't let me go. Something lightly buzzed under my head. I slowly opened my eyes with a small sigh. I took my phone from under my pillow looking at it irritated. Who dares to interrupt my nap. Kisara.

„Yes?"

„Hey, Shizuka." she said with a playful tone.

„What is it?" I said, my voice cracking slightly.

„You sound terrible," I rolled my eyes „can I come over?"

„Now?"

„I'm supposed to give you the printouts and I want to see you."

In response I groaned slightly.

„I take it as a yes." she giggled lightly.

„When are you gonna come?" i rolled onto my back.

„Probably in like 5 minutes ... Oh, and I have something to ask you when I get here."

„Sure, just hope I don't fall asleep."

„Okay. See you then." she laughed softly.

„Bye." I muttered.

I should actually take a shower. I looked the direction of my bathroom. But I don't have the energy to do this. I slowly sat up. My hair probably looked like it hasn't been brushed for three days. Well ... It actually hasn't. I threw my blanket away, but immediately after that, I threw it back over my legs. So cold. Whatever. I threw my head back onto the pillow.

„Zuka, your friend is here." my mother said lightly after opening my door.

What the heck. Was she running or am I so freaking slow?

„Hi Shizuka-chan!" Kisara sang.

„Hey." I groaned.

She sat on the floor next to my bed and started searching for something in her bag. She took out some papers which I supposed were the printouts she talked about.

„Thank you. You can put them on the table."

„Okay." she juped onto her feet, took a step forward and layed the papers onto the table.

„You wanted to ask me something, didn't you?"

„Oh, yes. I ... actually ... I wanted to ask you ... about your knee." she said quietly while looking down onto her hands.

„I thought you were going to ask it soon." I closed my eyes.

„Sorry. If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

„It's okay. I think I'm able to tell you what happened now."

* * *

„I actually need to go already." Kisara said looking at her phone and then stood up.

„Oh, okay."

„Bye... „ she smiled, „and thank you for telling me."

„Bye, and thank you for coming."

Kisara smiled once again and then left my room silently. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach. I don't wanna move...

* * *

 **I'm sooooooo sorry for not uploading for such a long time! I really wanted to but I always forgot or didn't have the time. I actually don't have time now either (that's why this chapter is so short). I'm going to an anime convention this Saturday with my friend and I still haven' finished my cosplay! I'm cosplaying as Murasakibara, but in female version and I'm so excited.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Yui**


	6. Chapter 6 - Just school

I smiled ligtly as I pressed the piano keys slowly. It feels good to play once in a while. I started humming the words to the song I was playing and got kind of lost in time. I got my fingers off the piano and turned around to the clock.

„Oh, I should do my homework." I told to myself quietly and stood up. Well, it's been a week and I'm already feeling a lot better so it's about time.

„Zu-Zu-nee!"

„Stop shouting, will you?" I warned my little sister.

„Guess who's gonna come over in two weeks?" she said with sparkling eyes.

„Who?"

„Katsu-nii!"

„REALLY!?" now I was the one with sparkling eyes.

Well, I haven't seen my brother for almost half a year so I was really happy. And by the looks of it, my sister was really happy too. It's gonna be nice...

* * *

„Soyokaze-san!"

„Oh, Kimura. Good morning." I smiled.

„Morning. You're okay already?"

„Yes. Even though I wouldn't mind staying home for another week."

„Really? I couldn't stand that. I would get bored fast." she run a hand through her short black hair.

„How could I get bored with my anime, manga, food and tea while lying in bed for a whole day?"

Kimura started laughing and I joined her in a matter of seconds.

„What's all this about?" Kisara suddenly appeared followed by Minami.

„Oh, Soyokaze-san you're back!" Minami threw herself at me.

„When will you actually start calling me by my first name?" I exclaimed.

„Then you need to call me by my first name too!" Kimura shouted.

„Me too!" Minami threw her hands in the air.

„Mornin' Kimura." all of us turned around to the person - it was Fumihiko Hana.

„Morning Hana." Kimu- I mean Asuka answered.

„Oh, there's our class Shizuka. See you!" Kisara pulled me towards the said room and waved to the girls.

„See you at the school gate!" Minami ... wait ... I mean Chiharu waved back to us.

* * *

I walked slowly through the halls of Seirin High going to the practice. I missed it so much. As I opened the door all the familiar faces turned to me.

„Yo, Soyokaze." Kagami greeted me.

„Hi Kagami-kun."

I placed my bag on the bench next to the wall and took a deep breath. Let's do this.

„Soyokaze-san! Will you help me?" Aida shouted a tme.

„Sure!"

* * *

„Shizuka, you're late." Chiharu growled.

„Sorry, we were talking about Interhigh." I muttered as we started walking home.

„It's gonna be Interhigh already?"

„Yeah. My brother is talking about it all the time." Asuka rolled her eyes.

„Your brother is playing basketball? Which school is he attending?" Chiharu turned to her.

„Shutoku."

„Isn't Midorima Shintaro from Generation of Miracles there too?" Fumihiko suddenly appeared.

„Yes. Why?"

„Do you like him?" Kisara said with a smirk.

„What? No." she grunted.

„Do you have somebody you like Hana-chan?" Asuka asked.

„What the hell? Where did that come from?" she shouted, „ And even if I had I wouldn't tell you!"

„What? Why?" Asuka tried to act dramatically but ended up laughing.

„What about you Shizuka? Do you have someone you like?" Kisara asked and everybody stopped talking and looked a tme.

„Why me all of a sudden?" I bursted „And stop looking at me like that!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **~Yui**


End file.
